100 Malam
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Kumpulan drabble! Keseharian mereka yang manis dan sederhana! First night and second: SinJa and EnJu/Pairing dan genre berubah tiap chapter/mHope you like it


**Magi Shinobu Ohtaka**

**100 malam untuk bersama ArcSa Reiyu**

**Drabble!**

**Pairing : Sinbad x Ja'far, Ren Kouen x Judal**

**Warning : OOC, BL, Misstypo(s), crack-pairing, dll.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**#1**__** Sinbad x Ja'far**_

Bulan bersinar cerah dan bintang dengan genit menampakan wujudnya. Menggoda dengan cahaya kerlap-kerlipnya yang mengisi kanvas hitam di langit malam. Seperti biasa, Raja Sindria yang kemarin baru saja tervoting sebagai pria tertampan dan paling menggoda di seantero Sindria dan negri-negri di sekitarnya itu kembali mangkir dari tugasnya sebagai raja.

Pria bersuarai panjang dengan gaya ponytail rendah itu malah kabur ke kota dan sekarang nangkring di atas atap tertinggi bangunan yang ada di sekitar sana. Untung saja dia masih ingat tentang yang namanya wibawa dan mengurungkan niatnya nangkring di atas pohon tertinggi.

Menghiraukan sosok berambut putih yang _pasti _sedang bingung mencarinya di seluruh penjuru istana hanya untuk membuatnya duduk kembali di belakang meja dan menyelesaikan segunung gulungan kertas yang berisikan perjanjian dan sebagainya. Sinbad bukannya tidak mau peduli, hanya saja pantatnya bisa kram kalau terus-terusan duduk diam dan hanya membaca perkamen-perkamen itu. Heran jadinya, kenapa Ja'far bisa betah melakukan semua itu. Membaca dan menyelesikan semua gulungan kertas laknat itu tanpa harus mengeluh dan mengalami kram karena terlalu lama diam.

Pria itu merenggangkan tubuhnya, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak melihat langsung langit malam Sindria seperti ini. Maunya sih, dalam keadaan indah dan menawan begini, penasehat setianya alias Ja'far juga ikut duduk di sampingnya. Saling berpangku tangan dan menatap rembulan di langit sana sampai pagi menjelang. Lalu saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian hal-hal romantis pun terjadi. _Mimpi~_

Ya... begitulah, mau dikata apalagi? Kalau sampai mengajak Ja'far, yang ada Sinbad akan langsung diikat di kursinya dan penjagaan di sekitar istana akan langsung diperkatat. Nasib memang punya penasehat kejam sekaligus manis seperti Ja'far. Sudah lebih banyak asemnya lagi kalau sudah berurusan dengan **tugas **dan **perkamen**.

Dengan muka setengah kusut Sinbad menatap bintang yang tersenyum genit ke arahnya. Bahkan benda-benda di angkasa pun ikut terpikat oleh kemenawannanya corethueekcoret.

Dengan senyum cemerlang nan memikat ala buaya darat cap paus, pria itu malah membalas kerlip para bintang dengan tingkat yang sama genitnya.

"Coba saja Ja'far bisa tidak terus-terusan serius dan lebih sering mengeluarkan sisi manisnya itu. Aku pasti betah lama-lama di istana_._" Ujarnya pelan setengah berharap.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk berharap hal-hal yang tidak penting. Kau seharusnya bisa lebih punya waktu untuk gunung perkamen di mejamu, _**Heika**__!" _Tanda segitiga berwarna merah dengan tanda seru di tengahnya langsung muncul di kepala Sinbad. Dengan slow motion pria itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Ja'far yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan muka merah -marah.

"Yo, Ja'far." Sapanya ramah tanpa peduli situasi, dengan entengnya sinbad memasang senyum 1001 pesona miliknya. "Senang melihatmu, tapi aku harus pergi... lagi." Pria itu langsung meloncat dan kabur(lagi) dari sosok Ja'far yang kini semakin memunculkan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Kenapa sih dia bisa memilih orang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu menjadi rajanya. Dengan gerak cepat secepat macan yang belum makan selama satu bulan penuh Ja'far langsung mengejar Sinbad yang sekali lagi telah hilang ditelan kerumunan manusia.

Ja'far bersumpah, akan ia ikat sinbad di kursi sampai mahluk satu itu mau menyelesaikan semua perkamen yang sudah dua hari tidak tersentuh dan menumpuk menjadi gunung.

xoxoxoxox

Dengan muka memohon dan _puppy eyes no jutsu _ yang dipelajarinya dari sebuah desa tersembunyi(baca : Konoha) di negri seberang lautan, Sinbad terus melaksanakan _serangan_ 'maafkan aku' pada sosok Ja'far yang sama sekali tidak mengalami efek apapun.

"Selesaikan semua pekerjaan anda. Setelah itu saya akan melepaskan ikatan anda." Jawabnya datar, matanya melirik halaman perkamen yang baru di buka oleh Sinbad. Masih bersih dan belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Sejak tadi yang dilakukan oleh Sinbad hanyalah melakukan hal-hal tidak penting dan mengeluarkan janji-janji palsu yang sudah tidak mempan lagi untuk telinganya.

"Ayolah, aku janji akan mengerjakan benda terkutuk ini setelahnya". Sinbad kembali bernegosiasi dan memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Ja'far menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berjalan mendekati jendela dan terlihat memanggil seseorang. Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya sosok berambut merah dengan badan kekar mucul di dekat Ja'far.

"Nah, Masrur. Tolong jaga _Raja_ kita ini untuk sementara. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di tempat lain." Jelasnya dengan senyum kelewat manis yang malah membuat Sinbad bergidik ngeri saat menanggkap arti ganda dalam kalimat itu.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya. Tertawa terbata-bata menanggapi senyum manis penuh _bisa_ yang diberikan oleh Ja'far. Lebih baik dijaga Ja'far dari pada harus berhadapan dengan Masrur. Setidaknya kalau dijaga oleh penasihat killernya itu, dia masih bisa mencuri pandang wajah tenang Ja'far yang memang selalu menggoda saat sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya sendiri. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan kayu sudah menjadi bara. Mau menangis bombai di depan Ja'far pun rasanya mustahil.

Sementar itu, dibalik pintu ruangan, si pria rambut putih sedang bersandar lemas dengan muka setengah tak tega. Untung saja hatinya itu sudah sekeras baja kalau mengurusi Sinbad di sekitar istana.

"Kalau kau lebih rajin menyelesaikan tugas laknatmu itu aku juga akan lebih sering tersenyum bodoh." Ujarnya gemas seraya melangkah menjauhi ruangan dimana sang raja sedang berkutat untuk menaklukkan gunungan perkemen di mejanya.

_**#2**__** Ren Kouen x Judal**_

Dia bosan, pemuda bersurai hitam itu sekali lagi memanyunkan bibirnya. Kakinya berayun malas di sisi dinding, pantatnya sudah sakit karena terlalu lama duduk di bingkai jendela. Mata merahnya masih serius menatap tangan besar yang sibuk di atas peta dengan pensil dan penggaris. Kesal, bosan, dan sangat bosan... bibirnya bergerak pelan, kembali mencibir sosok tinggi tegap yang duduk di kursi itu.

Sudah nyaris dua jam dan entah-dengan-sihir-apa sosok bersurai merah di balik meja sana bisa tetap sabar menanggapi celotehannya. Bahkan terkesan, mengabaikannya. Pemuda berpakaian minim dan terkesan seksual itu beredecak kesal.

Turun dari pinggiran jendela dan akhirnya melenggang kesal menuju pintu. Dia menyerah, kalau begini lebih baik menunggu di luar... _sedikit _bermain di Sindria kedengaran lebih baik dari pada duduk dan diabikan oleh sosok pangeran pertama Kou itu.

"Mau kemana, Judal?" Suara berat dan dalam itu akhirnya terdengar. Judal menggerutu di bawah nafasnya, terdengar seperti bisikan halus, berusaha supaya tidak terdengar. Tetapi, tetap saja telinga Kouen bisa menangkap kata 'brengsek', 'menyebalkan', 'bosan', dan tentu saja sebagai panglima tertingi dan sosok yang sudah mengenal Judal sejak lama. Ia bisa menyimpulkan apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

Yang pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari, 'Dasar brengsek, kau mahluk termenyebalkan yang dalam dua jam terakhir mengabaikanku dan membuatku nyaris mati karena bosan'. Tipikal Judal, kan?

"Ke tempat _baka-dono_, aku mau _main _di sana. Tetap di sini juga percuma, kau lebih sibuk dengan peta sialan itu dan mengabaikanku." Jawabnya kesal, tangannya sudah siap untuk menggeser pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Di balik mejanya, Kouen hanya tersenyum tipis dan memilih untuk bersandar ke kursinya. Jujur dia juga lelah, beberapa perkamen dan melakukan pemetaan. Tugasnya hampir selesai tapi sepertinya _maginya_ itu sudah terlalu bosan lama-lama diabaikan.

"Hanya bermain atau mencoba mengalihkanku, Judal?" Tanyanya tetap kalem, pandangannya seakan memerintahkan Judal untuk kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Membuat si magi berdecih kesal dan semakin memasang raut bosan di wajahnya.

"Mangalihkanmu sebentar pun percuma. Kau akan kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas sialan itu dan akan mengabaikanku lagi. Kau tahu aku benci diabaikan." Kouen menyeringai, tentu saja dia tahu. Judal tak akan pernah suka diabaikan, dia ingin selalu menjadi yang dinomor satukan. Sifat manja yang kelewat childish untuk pemuda seumuran judal. Sifat yang entah kenapa begitu memikat perhatian Kouen sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok kecil Judal.

"Dan kau juga tahu kalau aku benci ketika seseorang tidak menuruti perintahku." Dan Judal juga tahu kalau Kouen bisa saja mengikatnya di sini dan _menghukumnya_ seperti biasa. _Dasar licik_. Batinnya mulai ikut andil. Mengutuk Kouen yang lagi-lagi-entah-dengan-jurus-apa bisa membuatnya menurut. Kembali ke posisi semula seperti anjing kecil penurut yang suka diperhatikan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, pada akhirnya dia yang akan selalu menuruti perintah Kouen. Seperti saat ini, kembali duduk di pinggiran jendela dan kembali memperhatikan sosok Kouen yang sibuk dengan petanya.

xoxoxoxox

Kouen merenggangkan tubuhnya, pegal sekali rasanya setelah nyaris dua jam penuh berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Yah.. setidaknya dalam beberapi hari ke depan ia akan bebes dari tugas-tugas(laknat, yang menyita waktunya) , _by the way anyway anyhow_, kenapa tiba-tepi sepi yah? Tidak terdengar suara misuh-misuh karena bosan, dan umpatan sumpah serapah kesal. Decak pelan yang diikuti suara bosan ataupun suara panggilan manja(baca: merayu) pun nihil dari pendengaran telinganya.

Kouen milirik ke bingkai jendela yang terbuka lebar dan menadapati sang empunya suara sudah merem dengan dengkuran pelan di sana. Pantas saja tidak kedengaran suaranya.

Pria tampan berstatus pangeran sekaligus jendral utama itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Aneh sendiri menatap sang magi yang bisa-bisanya tidur dalam posisi seperi itu.

"Dasar anak kecil." Ujarnya pelan sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Judal selalu bersikap seperti pemuda sadis dengan sifat khas anak kecil di depannya, di depan semua orang. Tapi satu hal yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya dan tidak pada semua orang. Sikap anak kecil manja dan penurut.

"Kalau kau mau tidur, kenapa tidak menggunakan kasurku saja, bodoh." Gumam Kouen pelan lalu mengangkat tubuh Judal dan meletakkan tubuh pemuda itu di atas kasurnya yang ada di pojok ruangan. Satu hal yang tidak pernah diakui Ren Kouen tapi selalu terukir manis di hatinya. _Mustahil mengabaikan sosok Judal yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya._

**TBC?**

A/N:

Menurut readers?

Holla~ minna-san, saya author baru di fandom ini :D, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Mohon bantuannya C;

Ada yang mau request pairing di next chapter?

Terimakashi untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini :D


End file.
